


There’s Nothing Like Doing Nothing With You

by just_a_nekoma_stan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Honestly me too kuroo, I think kuroo says the word ass like one time, I’m bad at tagging things, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Minor cursing, kuroken fluff, kuroo’s stressed and just wants to spend time with his boyfriend, teeth rotting fluff dear god, that’s really it tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_nekoma_stan/pseuds/just_a_nekoma_stan
Summary: Kuroo Tetsuro has had a long week and wants to spend his Friday night with his boyfriend, Kenma. This includes small talk, video games and nap time after dinner.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	There’s Nothing Like Doing Nothing With You

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this one is based off of a song! Music is a big part of my life so a lot of what I write is inspired by music. I recommend listening to Nothing by Bruno Major (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ucRVDoFkcxc) while you read if you can!  
> It kinda sets the tone of the scene, I think. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Tetsuro sighed, sitting down to take his shoes off. It had been a long day with too much homework due that weekend and a tough practice. As nationals got closer, Coach got tougher on them all. Being captain meant he was expected to keep his head above water better than everyone else. 

However, after a long week, there was nothing better than spending the night at his boyfriend’s house. They didn’t even have to do anything...well, what some people like consider fun. Even just being with Kenma made everything so much easier. 

“You’re welcome to head up to my room,” he mumbled, stuffing his game in his hoodie pocket. “I’ll be up in a second. Wanna find my parents and tell them I’m home.”

He shook his head. “I can come, too, no worries. Your parents like me, anyway.”

“If you want.”

So they did. He chatted with Kenma’s dad about volleyball and eventually got around to school and classes. He cut himself off before he got too excited about chemistry, but it was nice to talk about it for a while. He noticed his mom smiling at him slightly more than usual (most parents liked him as a rule, but something was knowing in her look that he wanted to figure out.

Kenma nudged his arm, nodding towards his room. He wasn’t a very talkative person, so Tetsuro had learned to read his gestures (not that this one was a hard one to figure out). He excused himself before following Kenma down the hall. 

“You could talk with my dad forever, couldn't you?” Kenma asked, putting his switch in the dock so the screen came up on the TV. He wasn’t complaining, of course—despite his plain tone, it was an innocent question. 

“I could, yeah,” he laughed. He took his phone out of his pocket, texting his parents to tell them they got there. When he finished, he turned his ringer off and put it back in his pocket—whatever cursed images Bokuto wanted to spam him with could wait. 

“C’mere,” he mumbled, sitting on Kenma’s bed. He stood in front of him, having no reservations about Tetsuro pulling him forward. He laid his forehead against his shoulder, wrapping his arms loosely around his waist. “You have any plans for today?”

He thought for a second. “Not really. Video games, probably.” 

Tetsuro hummed in reply, taking a slow breath. “Just...stay put for a minute, please?”

“Okay.”

It was quiet for a while, Kenma’s thin fingers lacing through his hair. He could feel the tension rolling off of him in waves with each moment he spent with him. He looked up after a while, staring into his golden eyes. Beautiful, as always. Just beautiful.

“Do you want to talk about your day?” he asked, removing himself from the embrace and sitting next to him on the bed. “Or we can just play for a while.”

“I didn’t come over to dwell on the week,” he chuckled, kissing his temple. “Come on. What’s this new game you were talking about on the walk home?”

Kenma smiled, reaching over and handing him a controller. He loved seeing his smile. It was rare he saw it, but once in a while, he’d see a glimmer of it. Especially if he could talk about a new video game for as long as he wanted to. 

They played for a while; Kenma kicked his ass, per usual. He was never a gamer and preferred volleyball to anything virtual, but he always wanted to do things with him. If video games were it, then that’s what they’d do. It was who he was with, not what they were doing, that made the important memories. 

“Hey, I just showed you how to throw the food,” he complained, leaning over. “See, you just move the joystick around to face the way you want and push the right arrow. Almost like you’re trying to lose, sometimes.”

He scoffed. Another thing that might come off as slightly rude, but he knew what he meant. “I promise, I’m not trying to. You’re just good at this,” he chuckled, following his directions. He fixed his mistake again, although he was paying less attention to the game and more attention to Kenma. He always noticed things about people around him—hence why he was the brain of their team. However, he didn’t know the people around him knew him pretty well, too. At least he did. 

Tetsuro made it a point to notice some of his mannerisms. He bit his lip when he truly focused on whatever game he was playing and when he got irritated with it, he’d start bouncing his leg. When he won, he’d smile slightly and look at him for approval, which he always gave in the form of a smile or a few kisses. Whenever he lost, he’d run his hands through his hair, curse, and start the whole thing over again. 

Again, Kenma bit his lip, smiling slightly at the TV. Tetsuro moved slowly, only occasionally looking where he was going in the game. Unfortunately, he fell again, having to wait a few seconds before respawning. 

He fell back on the bed with a dramatic sigh. They both knew he was no good at video games and this level only crushed the little bit of confidence he had left. To his surprise, Kenma paused the game, turning to lay next to him. 

“I can’t believe you just paused your game for me,” he teased, putting his arm under his head as a pillow. 

“I can’t play by myself, Kuroo. It’s in two-player mode.”

“That would be why you paused it,” he laughed. “My brain isn’t working today.”

“I can tell.” Kenma laid down on his stomach, his head resting on his hands. “We don’t have to play video games if you’re bored.”

He shook his head. “No, I’m not bored. I like playing games with you. I just...tired, more than anything. If anything, I can always just watch you play.”

“I thought you said watching people play video games was boring.”

“Hey, I said it was just...not entertaining. Personally. But no, it’s...different with you. I like you, so I like watching when you’re happy about things. And I like watching you play video games. You could probably make a career out of it.”

“That sounds fun, actually.”

“I’ll be your first follower.”

“I’m sure you would be.”

Tetsuro hummed in reply, picking his head up to kiss his forehead. “Have I mentioned how much I just...I dunno. How lucky I am. That I somehow met the boy of my dreams. And you somehow like me back.”

“Flatterer.”

“Maybe a little.” He reached up with his free hand, playing with Kenma’s dyed blond hair. “But really. I love you more than I can explain.”

“I love you too, Kuroo.”

“You mean that?”

“I mean it.”

“Alright.”

He grabbed a pillow above him, pulling it under his head. Kenma rolled over with his head on his chest, curling into him the way he loved. Just like a cat, really.

Despite wanting to stay in that moment forever, Tetsuro found himself drifting off to sleep. He could tell Kenma wasn’t, yet, but he couldn’t help it. They’d planned to stay up late and make cookies at 2 AM, but that wasn’t happening now. Well, maybe it could…

“Wake me up in an hour,” he said through a yawn, pulling Kenma a little closer. “Please.”

Kenma rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say.”

Yeah, he probably wasn’t waking up in an hour.

**Author's Note:**

> Can we tell how much I just want my boys to be happy and adorable? A lot. But anyway, I hope you liked it! If you have any ideas for future oneshots or any feedback I’d be glad to hear them! You can check out my tumblr (just-a-nekoma-stan) if you want, too. 
> 
> I can’t tell if I’m worse at writing outros or emails. But yeah have a great day I hope you enjoyed! 😅


End file.
